Loki's Game
by NinjaKitty9996
Summary: Pre-avengers; Loki kidnaps a midgardian girl, for causes unknown to her. What could he possibly want with such an average girl like her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Takes place before the Avengers; Loki; kidnap**

Ugh. Finals week. It had always stressed Katrina out, but never to this point. She'd been spending almost every waking hour in the library, furiously cramming information for her next test into her exhausted brain. The only thing that was allowed to disturb her studying were basic bodily functions, and sometimes even those were neglected. Doing well on these upcoming tests meant the difference between getting into the program of her choice so that she could finally achieve her lifelong dream of being a doctor. She were so preoccupied with studying that she never noticed the tall, dark stranger that had been following and watching she quietly from a distance.

She walked out of her last test, relieved. Convinced she hadn't done too poorly, she decided to go get herself a treat. She smiled to herself and started to walk towards her favorite coffee shop on campus. Katrina slipped her phone from her pocket and texted a few friends, asking if they wanted to meet with her and celebrate the end of finals.

She sat in the coffee shop, a frown playing on her lips while she stared at her phone sitting on the table. Not even her favorite caffeinated drink made her feel better. She'd been sitting there for almost an hour, and none of her friends had replied. She hadn't been able to make contact with any of them for a few weeks now. The only time she ever had a chance to talk to them was when she'd run into them in person, but they never replied to her calls, texts or emails. Were they ignoring her? Had she done something wrong?

Just as she was about to give up and go home, the same stranger who had been watching her for the past few weeks sat down at her table. He smiled and she looked at him, confused. "Do I know you?" she asked, not even trying to hide the surprise in her voice. The man smiled and played with the cup in his hands before replying.

"I don't think you do my dear, but I know you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean you creep?"

"I've noticed you, but I've taken certain… precautions… so that I wouldn't be noticed."

She looked at him suspiciously, but there was something in that beautiful British voice that made her drop her guard a little. She sized him up. With how they were sitting, he could easily stop her from getting to the door without causing a racket. If only she didn't love this quiet little corner of the shop…

"What do you want from me?"

"Just to talk. You don't need to be so suspicious; I only wish to get to know you better."

Normally, she'd get out of there. ASAP. But her semi-isolation over the last month made her crave normal conversation with another person, so she sat back in her chair, still suspicious, but no longer about to bolt. "Okay… Why?" He sighs, clearly frustrated with her suspicion. "Can't we just talk for a bit? I was under the impression that that's socially acceptable." He raised his eyebrows and smirks. "My name is Loki, by the way." Finally charmed to submission, she dropped her guard. Making references to any kind of mythology, books, movies or TV shows usually had that effect on her. The two of you sit there for nearly 4 hours, talking about anything and everything, until she noticed the time. Katrina jumped a bit when she saw the time. "Oh shit! I didn't realize it was so late!" She stood up hastily, stuffing her things into her bag. "Listen, it's been lovely taking to you, but I've got to go. Maybe we could meet up again some other time though? Here, have my number." She smiled at him as she handed him a small slip of paper that she had hastily scribbled her name and number on "Call me?" He smiles and takes the slip from her hands. "Of course my dear. I'd like nothing better," He purrs "Perhaps I'll even do so tomorrow." Katrina blushed. She couldn't wait to meet up with him again. She walked home with him on her mind, in an unbelieving daze.

It's had only been a day since she'd had the encounter with the man who called himself Loki. She continued to check her phone, hoping for him to call or text her, but the day only provided disappointment in that aspect.

The next day though, he called her. Early in the morning, just as she had gotten out of the shower, she heard her phone ringing in her bedroom. Excited and hopeful, she ran into her room, almost slipping and losing her towel on the wet bathroom tiles. It's an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hello dear. My apologies for not calling yesterday, I had some unexpected…. issues… I had to deal with."

"Oh… Um, that's okay. I'm… I'm glad you called."

She cringed when she heard the words come out of her mouth. "Did I just say that out loud?" She thought to herself "He must think I'm a pathetic love struck moron now…" His beautifully silky voice cuts of her self-degrading thoughts. "Are you busy today? I was entertaining the idea of taking you out for the day." Her jaw almost hit the floor. He's actually interested? She couldn't believe it. She had started to think it had been a one-and-done kind of encounter. She managed to stutter out a response, hoping he doesn't find her pathetic yet.

"Y-Yeah, I'd… I'd love to! I mean… Sure… Don't have anything else going on today…"

"Fantastic! Be ready in ten minutes. I'll wait for you outside."

She got dressed as quickly as she could, hoping she looked half decent and rushed out, at least 3 minutes early. To her surprise, he was already outside. He smirked when he saw how rushed she looked, so she tried to compose herself a little.

This continued for a couple weeks. He'd call, unexpectedly and take her out someplace. She always had a wonderful time and was stunned at how perfect he was every time. That flowing mane of hair, those cheekbones, and god, was he tall! She never wanted it to end, but it inevitably always had to. When she'd get home she'd wonder if it was all a dream, but then she find his name in the contacts on her phone and know it couldn't possibly be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Her phone rang, once again displaying Loki's name on caller ID; the only person who seemed to even try and contacted her recently. She answered her phone, still just as excited to talk to him as she had been on that first night.

"Loki?"

"Yes, it's me dear. Would she care to go out tonight? I have a special surprise for you."

She could hear the smirk in his voice. She knew that tonight was something that he had been planning for a while, and she couldn't wait to see what it could possibly be.

"Of course I want to spend the evening with you! When haven't I? Besides, I'm pretty sure you've been planning this for a while, haven't you?"

"You know me too well. I'll be waiting for you out front in a few minutes. Don't make me wait."

"Why the rush? Shouldn't I try and make myself presentable?"

"I suggest wearing something… practical. And comfortable. Yes, that would be best."

"All right, see you in a few!"

She hung up and quickly got dressed, then dashed down the stairs. He was standing there, tall, dark, mysterious and handsome as always. Today there is a long dark car waiting for the two of them. He opens the door for her, always the gentleman. She suddenly feels very under dressed in her jeans and favorite t-shirt.

"She sure I shouldn't go change into something nicer? I mean you…"

He cut her off with a gentle laugh.

"Trust me dear, you're dressed perfectly adequately."

She shrugs, but wonder why he's wearing a suit and her t-shirt and jeans are acceptable. Normally he's very picky about her clothes. She couldn't see the outside world through the heavily tinted windows, but she trusted Loki, so she never even wondered where he was taking her. That is, until the car rolled up to an abandoned warehouse and Loki stepped out, gesturing for her to follow. She crossed her arms and squinted at him. "What are we doing here? This makes no sense." He looked at her, then closed his eyes, clearly annoyed. "Just come out of the car, or this is going to be much more difficult than it needs to be." A shiver of fear ran up her spine. He'd never acted like this towards her. She wondered what had changed. Afraid of what he might do, she slowly inched her way towards the door. This was clearly not fast enough for him, and with a small wave of his hands, two gruff bodyguards hauled her out of the vehicle. She felt a prick in her neck and the world around her slowly started to fade and spin. "Loki?" She was starting to panic now. She tried to yell, but it endeed up coming out as a strangled gurgle. Before she could try to say anything else, she blacked out and her body went limp in the guard's arms.

Katrina returned to consciousness disoriented and with a pounding headache. She sat up and tried to rub her eyes, but the shackles around her wrists and ankles keep her from being able to reach her face. She squinted as she looked around, trying to gauge her surroundings, but the small bit of light in the room made her headache even worse, so she closed her eyes again and tried to slow her racing heart. She couldn't remember where she was or how she got there. She hunched up against the wall, feeling the cold of the floor and walls seep into her bones until she began to shiver uncontrollably. She remained there, unmoving, for what felt like days. Hunger began to gnaw at her stomach and the headache had only slightly subsided. She still had no idea where she was. There were no familiar smells to help her place herself and even the texture of the things around her was strange.

Once she was convinced she'd be locked in that room and left to rot for all eternity, she heard a door open at what she assumed to be the other end of the room. She kept her eyes firmly shut even when she felt arms grip her tightly and pick her up. She didn't even struggle. She was too confused and exhausted to even attempt a struggle. Not to mention the pounding headache that had been harassing her since she awoke. The shackles bit viciously into her ankles and wrists as she was carried through a maze of twisting halls and tunnels. After a few minutes of being carried like a potato sack, she was mercilessly thrown down. Her headache suddenly faded and she eased her eyes open, trying to adjust to the light. Loki stood in front of her, garbed in leather and armor, looking down at her as though she was nothing more than a cockroach. She struggled to get up onto her knees, but some invisible force kept her pinned to the ground, wriggling like a worm on a hook. Loki smirked at her struggles and waved a hand to send the guards out of the room. He grinned down at her, clearly enjoying his position of power. Her eyes wide open, she managed to choke out a few desperate, pleading words. "Why…? What do… What do you want from me?" He continued to smile down at her, now pacing around her in circles like a vulture over carrion. She tried to calm herself and collect her racing thoughts by focusing on the beautiful room she was now in. The floor was smooth, hard stone, a swirling cream color that was somehow not as cold as you'd expect a stone floor to be. The beautiful swirls managed to keep Katrina's mind off of the imminent terror she felt welling up inside her from being in such a vulnerable position in such an alien place. Once Loki felt he had drawn the moment out enough, he leisurely replied "You'll know if I feel like telling you. You're at my mercy now. You're my frail, midgardian distraction. So get used to it. You'll be here until I get bored of you, or until I kill you. Most likely both"


End file.
